Israel Hypercube
'Israel Hypercube '(aKa.Kaz "Killing Spree In KFC" Miller)) is the headmaster of the Jews from DS3, secretly conspiring to take over the servers using Sentry Guns. UPDATE: the jew has completed his task and is now an admin. It is a sad day for ds3's playerbase Even though he isn't explicitly the most skilled player, he is rich as fuck, but spends it all on JIDF merchandice and his Jewish mother gives him and buys him anything he wants, as long as he doesn't do a runner from palestine. Hypercube is very well known throughout the steam community for mainly 2 things: being a tf2 forums regular and having the most hours on Frozen Freefall: Snowball Fight (Over 2200 at the moment) Israel Hypercube's Lament: Little Israel Hypercube slowly tries to make his way to his computer. His extreme physical weight makes it much harder for him to navigate properly across the room's floor, littered with empty Mt. Dew bottles and all kinds of various dragon dildos. He seats in his dirty and run-down chair, which groans at the shock of his 200, extremely heavy pounds bearing down on it, and presses the start button on his outdated computer. As his computer boots up with a humming sound, Israel picks up a dossier from the trash-littered floor and examines it. It's his trusty old manual made by the JIDF, containing various instructions for how to use sentries like a tard on tf2 servers. He proceeds to open the dossier with his fat, and very smelly hands. One of Israel's fat arms accidently knocks down one of his countless empty Vaseline tubes, and underneath exposes an old picture which he had long forgotten. Israel was utterly surprised to see it was still there. "Oh Miranda, you dirty Gentile Schietze, why wouldn't you love me?" Israel whimpers under his heavy breath. Suddenly, all of his repressed and painful memories back from high school return to Israel. Being rejected by his love, her filthy goyim friends laughing at him, him starting to cry and running off like so many times before. To this day he remains a bitter and hate-filled virgin. He always blamed the Gentiles for his own failures. "I don't need this stupid Schietze anyway, or any inferior white Gentile cattle girl for that matter," Israel bitterly mumbles, filled with his own impotent anger, and proceeds to throw the picture of Miranda into the trash, which is already filled to the brim with used Kleenex tissue papers. Finally logging into his computer, Israel is greeted by his home wallpaper, consisting of a huge black cock. After discovering the Internet, he soon found an outlet for his repressed sexuality, by fapping to cuckold porn. He wanted to approach Patonki about his feelings, just so he could lose his virginity before he turned 25. Still, Israel had not found the courage to talk to Patonki, or anyone except for his mother after he finished high school, for that matter. "I always just wanted to suck your black dick, Patonki," he sighed. Israel opens up his outdated steam client, and searches on his tf2 server browser for duelstore 3. Suddenly, he remembers his mother's words. She always told him to get a job in real estate, or become a lawyer like his father, Moshe Davidsteingolemwitz. "Please get a real job, Israel. I'm begging you," she would say. But she just doesn't understand. She doesn't understand how utterly important it is to protect the chosen nation of Israel On Team fortress 2 servers, whose ultimate goal it is to wipe his glorious nation off the map. Israel now begins to type on his keyboard. "Fucking racist Palestinian Butthurts, listen up here..." After a short time of typing in the in game chat Israel is sweaty and frustrated yet again, like so often before. "Fucking goyim scum!" he aggressively yells at his computer monitor. Israel is so upset that he actually knocks his Applejack pony figure off his desk. Little Israel sniffs his tears away and forces himself to calm down for a little while. "I'm sorry, Applejack," he says. Israel then turns to his wall, which he has covered in JIDF, MLP and cuckold posters. In the midst of this most unholy mess is a framed picture with the arched words "Remember the 66 billion." Now, Israel euphorically salutes his wall, and with a burning passion for Israel in his heart, sitting in his mom's basement, he builds a sentry in an extremely autistic position. "you gosh-darn Palestinianfags" This is America/Isreal. Category:Oy vey Category:JIDF